Timber
Timber (ティンバー, Tinbā) is a city in Final Fantasy VIII. It is under martial law by the Galbadian Army, and has many resistance groups struggling to regain Timber's independence. Notable features of Timber include its many train lines and its television broadcasting studio, both of which are important to the plot and gameplay. It is also the home of Timber Maniacs, a publishing company. History and Profile The town's name was derived from the surrounding woods and due to the region's natural resources, Galbadia invaded the area. Under Galbadian occupation the woodland has decreased dramatically. Prior to its occupation, those in the resistance were hunted down, and many citizens were killed and imprisoned leading to the deep-seated hostility in the local consciousness. Many of Timber's citizens have, or presently belong to, the resistance, although the resistance remains largely inactive due to the strong Galbadian hold. The town has four train stations, but because of the Galbadian soldiers travelers generally don’t stay long. Due to the citizens' disobedience with the current government the town has never really prospered under Galbadian regiment. For a long time, Timber’s mass media reflected local political ideology, but then was heavily censored by the government. An atmosphere of new and old blends in the city, with houses and stores having a stone-made look, while the TV station has a futuristic appearance. The mixture of Timber and Galbadia's crests within the city allude to the town's complicated history. Timber used to have its own military troops while an independent nation, but following Galbadian occupation that body was dissolved and Galbadian soldiers serve as the peace-keeping force. In order to give its government a firmer presence, the Galbadian army has some of its troops stationed in Timber. Story The newly graduated SeeD members are sent to Timber as their first mission to help the Forest Owls, a subversive group resisting the Galbadian government's repressive occupation. It is during the mission that Squall Leonhart meets Rinoa Heartilly for the second time, following their dance at Balamb Garden. Squall and his party are to aid the Forest Owls in kidnapping of the Galbadian President, Vinzer Deling. However, the mission fails when it is discovered that the President they were attempting to kidnap is only a body double called Gerogero. Turns out the President's business in Timber was to broadcast the announcement of the Sorceress becoming Galbadia's new ambassador. But during the broadcast Seifer appears, and holds the President hostage, until he is lured away by Sorceress Edea. Location Layout ;Timber Railroad Station: One of the major rail stations is located in Timber. Rail lines from the station are connected to Balamb, Deling City, East Academy Station, and - at one time - Esthar. ;Timber Maniacs Office: The Timber Maniacs office is the central administration for most magazines circulating the globe. They are responsible for publishing "battle series" magazines such as Weapons Monthly Magazine and photobooks such as "Jacket Over Skin: The Beautiful Women Edition". They also published a series of magazines called Timber Maniacs that focused on freelance writings. *'Items' - Timber Maniacs Magazine, Girl Next Door Magazine *'Draw Points' - Blizzaga ;Aphorora Pub: A prominent bar located near the Railroad Station. Patrons can walk through the pub into a back alley to secretively access the Timber TV Station. All of the drinks for sale are named after Greens found in other Final Fantasy games. *'Draw Points' - Cure, Scan ;Timber Hotel: A unique hotel due to its train/railroad theme. It features a scaled train model in the foyer as well as possessing an actual rail-crossing bar that prevents people from entering without paying first. *'Items' - Timber Maniacs Magazine ;Timber TV Station: Before the Sorceress War's end all radio transmission broadcasts were broadcasted from Timber's TV Station. Now, 17 years after all transmissions suddenly became static, the station still stands ready for use. Shops | valign="top" width="50%"| Timber Pet Store |} | valign="top" width="50%"| Aphorora Pub |} Musical Themes *"Martial Law" - the theme song played in Timber. This song uses percussion and has a jazzy feel to it, and really describes Timber under Galbadian rule, said a review. *"Timber Owls" - the theme song for the Forest Owls resistance group. Trivia *On Squall's first visit to the Timber TV Station, several repeating phrases are shown on the huge screen, including "IAMALIVE" (I am alive), "IWILLNEVERLETYOUFORGETABOUTME" (I will never let you forget about me), and "BRINGMEBACKTHERE" (Bring me back there). These are thought to be the thoughts of Sorceress Adel confined in space. *A guy near one of the stations will continually give Squall's party a Potion if either Rinoa or Quistis is in the party. *In Timber, a sign near the Timber TV Station says "Bropaganda Tower". de:Timber es:Timber Thể_loại:Địa danh trong Final Fantasy VIII Thể_loại:Các thị trấn